<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Раз, два, три — продано! by LonelyLikeACastaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629664">Раз, два, три — продано!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway'>LonelyLikeACastaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Auction, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Has Issues, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Участок устраивает благотворительное мероприятие, — сказал он. — Меня втянули в это против моей воли.<br/>— Погоди-ка, ты имеешь в виду аукцион свиданий? — спросил Стайлз в полнейшем недоумении, потому что он точно не мог иметь это в виду. — Мероприятие, на котором продают с аукциона романтические встречи? Где продают людей тому, кто больше заплатит?<br/>— <em>Против моей воли</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Раз, два, три — продано!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660499">Going Once, Going Twice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly">clotpolesonly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стук в дверь в одиннадцать часов вечера не был для Стайлза чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но показался достаточно необычным, чтобы подняться с дивана и встретить гостя самому, вместо того, чтобы просто как обычно крикнуть «Открыто!» — такое бывало, когда его друзья заявлялись без предупреждения. А вот что действительно <em>было</em> из ряда вон выходящим, так это Дерек, стоящий в дверях с опущенной головой, засунувший руки в карманы ещё новёхонькой формы помощника шерифа. </p>
<p>      — Ты постучался в дверь? — вместо должного приветствия спросил Стайлз, порядком удивившись. — По-моему, ты никогда в жизни не стучал в дверь. У меня окно заклинило с последнего раза, как ты заспайдерменился в него? </p>
<p>      Дерек открыл рот, но внезапная вспышка озарения Стайлза прервала его раньше, чем он смог произнести хотя бы слово. </p>
<p>      — Секундочку-минуточку! — сказал он. — Ты ведёшь себя как нормальный человек, только когда подмазываешься. Тебе что-то нужно. Что тебе нужно?</p>
<p>      Дерек раздражённо фыркнул, но отрицать не стал.</p>
<p>      — Хочу попросить об услуге.</p>
<p>      Стайлз прищурился.</p>
<p>      — Какой именно услуге?</p>
<p>      Дерек зарычал и оттолкнул его в сторону, проходя в квартиру, словно она принадлежала ему. Хотя на самом деле, поскольку он использовал дверь вместо того, чтобы как обычно запрыгнуть в окно спальни, он проявил больше уважения к личному пространству Стайлза, чем обычно. Стайлз лишь закатил глаза и закрыл за ним дверь.</p>
<p>      — Дерек? Какой именно услуге? — повторил он.</p>
<p>      — Такой, которая не потребует особых усилий с твоей стороны, — сказал Дерек, что, как заметил Стайлз, технически отвечало на его вопрос, но по сути ничего ему не сообщало. Это было очень по-полицейски; Стайлз был впечатлён. </p>
<p>      — И это сэкономит мне годы терапии, — добавил Дерек. — Честно говоря, ты, наверное, даже получишь от этого удовольствие. </p>
<p>      Стайлз фыркнул.</p>
<p>      — Мне кажется, поезд под названием «мне нужна терапия» уже давно ушёл, приятель.</p>
<p>      Он был очень рад, что в арсенал оборотнических суперспособностей не входило лазерное зрение, иначе от него бы сейчас осталась только кучка пепла.</p>
<p>      — Ладно, я заинтригован, — вместо этого сказал Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. — Расскажи поподробнее. Хотя я оставляю за собой право отказаться.</p>
<p>      Дерек снова зарычал, сгорбив плечи в нехарактерном для него выражении дискомфорта. </p>
<p>      — Участок устраивает благотворительное мероприятие, — сказал он. — Меня втянули в это против моей воли. </p>
<p>      — Погоди-ка, ты имеешь в виду аукцион свиданий? — спросил Стайлз в полнейшем недоумении, потому что он точно <em>не</em> мог иметь это в виду. — Мероприятие, на котором продают с аукциона романтические встречи? Где продают людей тому, кто больше заплатит? Ты участвуешь в таком благотворительном мероприятии?</p>
<p>      — <em>Против моей воли</em>.</p>
<p>      Казалось, что Дерек так сильно стиснул зубы, что они вот-вот треснут. Честно говоря, Стайлз был удивлён, что его волчьи клыки до сих пор не появились.</p>
<p>      — Как это вообще произошло? — спросил Стайлз. — Всё же должно быть на добровольной основе!</p>
<p>      — Твой отец мстит мне.</p>
<p>      Неправда. Просто он, может быть, всё ещё таит чуть-чуть обиды на Дерека за то, что тот втянул его единственного сына в такой опасный мир, независимо от того, сколько раз Стайлз указывал на то, что это вина Питера, а не Дерека. Недостаточно обиды, чтобы не провозгласить Дерека одним из самых лучших и перспективных новичков, но вполне достаточно, чтобы слегка на нём отыгрываться. </p>
<p>      И, очевидно, достаточно, чтобы заставить его участвовать в этом цирке с конями.</p>
<p>      Цирке с <em>волками</em>.</p>
<p>      Стайлз изо всех сил старался держать своё веселье под контролем из уважения к явному огорчению Дерека по этому поводу, но он определённо ухмылялся, когда сказал:</p>
<p>      — Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы я нашёл способ вытащить тебя из этой передряги?</p>
<p>      — Мне очень ясно дали понять, что из этого мне не выбраться, — сказал Дерек, ворча в своей манере, которая, вероятно, показалась бы убийственной яростью любому, кто знал его не так хорошо, как Стайлз.</p>
<p>      — Тогда что?</p>
<p>      — Мне нужен ты, — сказал Дерек медленно и чётко, будто каждое слово доставляло ему физическую боль, — чтобы сделать на меня ставку.</p>
<p>      Стайлз удивлённо заморгал.</p>
<p>      — Чего?</p>
<p>      — Ты будешь ставить на меня, — сказал Дерек более твёрдо, и, несмотря на то, что это должна была быть просьба, прозвучало как приказ. — И ты будешь <em>продолжать</em> ставить на меня, пока все остальные не прекратят.</p>
<p>      У этого плана было несколько проблем — одна из них заключалась в том, что простое предложение Дерека пойти на свидание заставило желудок Стайлза перевернуться странным и смущающим образом — поэтому он указал на первую наименее унизительную, которая пришла ему в голову:</p>
<p>      — Чувак, у меня нет на это денег.</p>
<p>      — <em>Чувак</em>, я <em>дам</em> тебе деньги, — ответил Дерек. — Всё что от тебя требуется, это поднимать эту дурацкую табличку и делать ставку. </p>
<p>      Стайлз поднял брови. </p>
<p>      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я купил свидание с тобой за твои же деньги? Ого, а ты и правда отчаянно хочешь выбраться из этого. </p>
<p>      — Конечно хочу, Стайлз! — сказал Дерек с широко открытыми глазами и, возможно, слегка безумно. — Иначе мне придётся провести весь вечер с каким-нибудь случайным человеком, и все мы знаем, как это будет ужасно для всех вовлечённых. Я не смогу провести несколько часов за светскими беседами с миссис МакГилврей или за тем, чтобы на меня пялился Дэнни Махелани, понимаешь, я не могу. Поэтому, ради всего святого, ты <em>мне поможешь</em>.</p>
<p>      — Воу, чувак, — Стайлз поднял руки в знак капитуляции, отступая с того места, где Дерек внезапно оказался прямо у него перед лицом. — Расслабься. Я тебя прикрою. Не нужно сердиться.</p>
<p>      — Я всегда сержусь, — сказал Дерек с чуть меньшей враждебностью. — В этом-то и проблема. </p>
<p>      — Ну не знаю, чувак, я почти уверен, что видел твою улыбку как минимум три раза, — сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что лёгкое поддразнивание выведет Дерека из его странного настроения. На самом деле это не сработало, но Дерек не рвал когти и не угрожал ему телесными повреждениями, так что, по крайней мере, хуже не стало. </p>
<p>      — Аукцион будет в четверг вечером, — сказал Дерек, уже направляясь к двери. — Не опаздывай и никому не говори об этом, особенно своему отцу.</p>
<p>      Стайлз держал в руках толстую пачку банкнот. Он быстро пролистал её, считая, и чуть не выронил.</p>
<p>      — Господи Иисусе, Дерек! Тут же три тысячи долларов! И как я должен объяснить отцу, где я взял столько денег? Не могу сказать, что в последнее время я купался в роскоши и достатке.</p>
<p>      — Ссылайся на Пятую поправку, — бросил Дерек через плечо, а затем дверь за ним закрылась, и Стайлз остался один, издавая стон крайнего раздражения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>      Дерек терпеть не мог костюмы. И дело не в том, что они были неудобными и от них зудело всё тело, а в том, что они под собой подразумевали. Костюм ассоциировался у Дерека со светским общением и принудительным хорошим поведением. Ещё когда он был подростком, мать Дерека таскала его по всяким общественным мероприятиям, что уже было достаточно плохо, но тогда хотя бы под угрозой щипков были только его щёки, а не задница.</p>
<p>      Вот что было самым ужасным в костюмах: он выглядел чертовски хорошо в них. Дерек знал, что он привлекателен в физическом плане. Ему попросту не давали забыть об этом, когда каждая женщина в районе трёх штатов (и множество мужчин), казалось, были полны решимости дать ему понять, насколько он привлекателен для них, хочет он того или нет. А он не хотел. Совсем, <em>совсем</em> не хотел.</p>
<p>      Вот почему он так старался обойти стороной это дурацкое мероприятие. Он буквально будет стоять на сцене, <em>приглашая</em> людей объективировать его, чтобы они могли глазеть и пускать слюни с чистой совестью, а затем подвергать себя целому вечеру в компании человека, который был готов заплатить за это. Он не мог придумать ничего, что бы доставило ему меньше удовольствия, чем быть пойманным в ловушку на «свидании» с таким человеком, даже если всё это было задумано как хорошее развлечение. Он не хотел, чтобы на него так смотрели. Особенно он не хотел, чтобы у него не было возможности <em>уйти</em>.</p>
<p>      Дерек потянул за галстук-бабочку. Маленькие огоньки по краям зеркала придавали его белой рубашке желтоватый оттенок, который контрастировал с зелёным галстуком и поясом, но это вряд ли будет иметь значение, когда он выйдет на сцену. Со вздохом он потянул галстук-бабочку в другую сторону, пока она снова не встала на место.</p>
<p>      Он был абсолютно уверен, что если бы он открыто высказался о том, что ему на самом деле некомфортно участвовать в этой пытке, шериф бы не заставил его это делать. Шериф Стилински был хорошим человеком, и он бы всё понял. Но аукцион был сбором средств для восстановления полицейского участка после того, как он был наполовину разрушен различными сверхъестественными сражениями за последние несколько лет, и Дерек всё равно не мог отделаться от небольшого чувства ответственности за это. Он помог разрушить это место, поэтому он должен помочь его починить.</p>
<p>      Кроме того, должно быть весело. Или, на худой конец, забавно. Это должна была быть беззаботная шутка — вечер, проведённый за подшучиваниями над полицейскими и помощи обществу в целом. Дерек был единственный с подобной проблемой, и он не хотел привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания, отказываясь участвовать. Все будут требовать объяснений, а он никому из них не расскажет, как Кейт разрушила его изнутри.</p>
<p>      Боже, как он надеялся, что Стайлз справится. Конечно, Стайлз мог бы отшутиться и отмахнуться от просьбы Дерека, присоединившись к общему веселью, но Стайлз знал о его прошлом больше, чем кто-либо другой. Если и был кто-то, кто мог понять, почему Дерек не хочет этого делать, то это был он.</p>
<p>      Появилась помощница шерифа Кларк, отталкивая его локтем с дороги и занимая своё место перед зеркалом. Оно было единственным в здании — старом городском танцевальном зале, оставшемся с тех времён, когда в городе на самом деле проводились танцы на регулярной основе — упрятанное в маленькой гримёрке за сценой. Дерек уступил ей место; она выглядела потрясающе в своём вечернем платье до пола, но из её причёски ещё выбивалось несколько локонов, отчаянно нуждающихся в заколке. </p>
<p>      — Ты в порядке? — спросила она, глядя на него в зеркало. — Что-то ты побледнел весь.</p>
<p>      Дерек пожал плечами, пытаясь улыбнуться.</p>
<p>      — Я в порядке.</p>
<p>      — Знаешь, тебе ни к чему нервничать, — сказала она. — За тобой там целая очередь из желающих выстроится. Ты же у нас красавчик!</p>
<p>      Дерек слабо засмеялся и сказал:</p>
<p>      — Пока рядом со мной ты, Валери, в этом платье, на меня никто дважды и не взглянет.</p>
<p>      Она прервала свою возню с булавками, чтобы повернуться и улыбнуться ему.</p>
<p>      — Ну что за душка, — сказала она, подмигивая. — Мы оба знаем, что ты урвёшь самую большую ставку. Но если я обгоню Уилкинса, уже счастье.</p>
<p>      Дерек лишь кивнул, не в силах больше убеждать, что Валери гораздо более стоящий кандидат, чем Патрик Уилкинс, когда его желудок так сильно скрутило. Издалека до него донеслась информация о том, что они почти готовы начать, а ещё он услышал, как переговаривается нехилая такая толпа людей. Когда участников наконец позвали занять свои места, Дерек не мог пошевелиться, пока Валери не взяла его под руку и не повела вперёд.</p>
<p>      Выстраиваться в очередь перед аудиторией было своего рода сюрреалистическим опытом. За свою относительно короткую жизнь Дерек совершал и наблюдал много очень странных вещей, но по какой-то причине ничто не могло сравниться с ярким светом и потоком поднятых вверх лиц. На этот раз не было никакой опасности, ничего вокруг него, что могло бы вызвать его хорошо отточенную реакцию на драку или бегство, и всё же сердце Дерека начало бешено стучать спустя несколько секунд, как он вышел на сцену.</p>
<p>      Он был очень огорчён, когда понял, что оказался последним человеком в очереди, дальше всех от аукциониста, а это означало, что его вызовут последним и ему придётся стоять здесь, в ожидании всех остальных. Тяжело сглотнув, Дерек засунул руки в карманы, за что всегда ругала его мать на мероприятиях, и наклонил голову, пока яркий свет не перестал так сильно резать глаза. Если бы он не видел всех этих людей, наблюдающих за ним, было бы легче притворяться, что их здесь нет.</p>
<p>      Он лишь отчасти обращал внимание на то, что говорили — сначала вступление и объяснение благотворительной цели мероприятия, а затем речь про каждого участника и объявление ставок. Обычно он полностью контролировал свои чувства — на каких звуках сосредоточиться, а какие заглушить — но сейчас он был слишком взволнован, и всё смешалось в одну стену шума, прерываемую каждые несколько минут резкими взрывами аплодисментов, от которых он вздрагивал.</p>
<p>      Когда Валери, стоящая рядом с ним, шагнула вперёд, поворачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону и махая рукой участникам аукциона, сердце Дерека забилось ещё сильнее. К тому времени, когда она послала поцелуй джентльмену с высоко поднятой табличкой и вернулась в ряд, Дереку уже знатно поплохело. Но отступать было уже поздно, и у него был Стайлз, который перебьёт все ставки, и всё будет хорошо.</p>
<p>      Дерек заставил свои ноги идти вперёд. Он вытащил руки из карманов, чтобы помахать толпе, и, увидев шерифа Стилински, стоявшего у сцены и строившего ему рожицы, он изо всех сил постарался изобразить на лице улыбку. Он не слышал, что зачитал о нём аукционист, но слышал, как объявили первую ставку. </p>
<p>      — Двести! — от женщины, сидящей в центре множества столиков, которыми была уставлена старая танцплощадка.</p>
<p>      Затем:</p>
<p>      — Триста пятьдесят!</p>
<p>      — Четыреста!</p>
<p>      — Пятьсот семьдесят пять!</p>
<p>      — Шестьсот пятьдесят!</p>
<p>      Таблички взлетали вверх по всему помещению, голоса перекрикивали друг друга и раздавались стоны, когда кто-то другой неизбежно обставлял их. Но ни один из этих голосов не принадлежал Стайлзу, и Дерека внезапно охватил страх, что Стайлз передумал, что он вообще не пришёл, что он сидит дома и пересчитывает деньги Дерека, смеясь над его несчастьем. Дерек не знал, что бы он сделал в таком случае, потому что у него не получится симулировать приятный кокетливый разговор с победителем, вот вообще никак.</p>
<p>      — <em>Полторы тысячи</em>.</p>
<p>      Дерек резко втянул воздух, и, казалось, он наконец впервые за весь вечер действительно достиг его лёгких.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>      Стайлз ещё никогда не имел при себе столько денег, и, честно говоря, это заставляло его нервничать. Он держал одну руку в кармане, крепко обхватив бумажный пакет, в который он засунул пачку денег, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что он не выпал и не потерялся. Он знал, что ему несдобровать, если подобное случится, потому что тогда он не сможет выиграть, а ещё потому, что это была чертова куча денег. </p>
<p>      Танцевальный зал был переполнен сильнее, чем в прошлые года, весь танцпол был заполнен маленькими круглыми столиками, которые накрывали тонкие белые скатерти, чтобы придать им изысканный вид. Люди со всего города слонялись по залу с коктейлями в руках, болтали, налаживали связи и занимались тем, чем обычно промышлял высший класс на подобных сборищах. Стайлз чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке в хороших джинсах и более-опрятной-чем-обычно рубашке.</p>
<p>      По крайней мере, он был тут не единственным простым смертным. Сюда ещё пришли Скотт и его мама, с Кирой в качестве пары Скотта. Лидия специально притащила Джексона с собой, чтобы они оба могли сделать ставку на Пэрриша. Было несколько старшеклассников, которых он принял за младших братьев и сестёр некоторых помощников шерифа, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, каких именно. В общем, собралась приличная компания, и было более чем достаточно умеренно богатых людей, чтобы сделать такое мероприятие стоящим. </p>
<p>      Скотт положил руку на колено Стайлза, чтобы тот перестал им дёргать.</p>
<p>      — Старик, в чём дело? — спросил он. — Ты весь как на иголках.</p>
<p>      Стайлз сделал невинное лицо, хотя и понимал, что это бесполезно. Когда Скотт недоверчиво поднял бровь, он закатил глаза и ещё сильнее сгорбился на стуле.</p>
<p>      — Ни в чём, — солгал он. — Забыл Аддералл, вот и всё.</p>
<p>      — Угу, — ответил Скотт.  — Конечно. Что в пакете?</p>
<p>      — Каком пакете?</p>
<p>      — Бумажном пакете в твоём кармане, в который ты вцепился.</p>
<p>      — Тише! Нет! — сказал Стайлз, тут же разжимая мёртвую хватку на пакете и поднимая руку вверх, чтобы доказать это. — Ничего там… Я вообще не понимаю, о чём ты го…</p>
<p>      Скотт охает, его рот складывается в идеальную букву «о» от шока и волнения.</p>
<p>      — <em>Чувак!</em> — прошептал он. — Ты наконец пригласишь Дерека на свидание?</p>
<p>      — Нет, <em>конечно</em> же нет, с чего бы я… Погоди, почему ты говоришь <em>«наконец»</em>?</p>
<p>      Скотт посмотрел на него так, будто он сильно тупил.</p>
<p>      — Потому что ты сохнешь по Дереку уже несколько лет?..</p>
<p>      Стайлзу очень хотелось отрицать это, но его лицо уже покраснело, а сердце в груди колотилось так громко, что Скотт и любой другой оборотень в комнате наверняка уже услышали это, так что не было никого смысла это делать. Невнятно ворча от досады, он схватил табличку для торгов у одного из работников, пробиравшихся между столов и предлагающих их всем, кто хотел принять участие, и упрямо игнорировал смех Скотта.</p>
<p>      Он делал это не потому, что влюблён в Дерека. Он делал это потому, что Дерек попросил его об этом. Он делал это именно для того, чтобы Дереку не пришлось иметь дело с людьми, которые запали на него, поэтому он не мог показать, что являлся одним из них. Он не собирался быть одним из этих людей. Он был собран и спокоен, и его совершенно не трогало великолепие Дерека Хейла в сшитом на заказ костюме.</p>
<p>      <em>Чёрт</em>, Дерек выглядел так хорошо.</p>
<p>      Полицейский участок шерифа Бейкон Хиллс всегда был благословлён парочкой красивых лиц, но это было просто нелепо. Из двенадцати человек, выстроившихся в ряд на сцене, Дерек бросался в глаза, как единственный человек, который мог назвать себя Джеймсом Бондом и никто бы даже не засомневался в этом.</p>
<p>      Но это не имело значения. Стайлзу оставалось только поднять табличку и притвориться, что он не терял голову от Дерека как все остальные.</p>
<p>      Ему придётся сильно потрудиться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>      — <em>Полторы тысячи</em>.</p>
<p>      Глаза Дерека наконец находят Стайлза. Он сидел, сгорбившись, в самом дальнем углу комнаты, держа табличку так высоко над головой, как только мог. Вокруг него раздавались изумлённые возгласы и вздохи, но Стайлз не сводил глаз с Дерека, пока шум нарастал. Они находились слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы Дерек мог разглядеть выражение лица Стайлза, но тот, вероятно, ухмылялся, наслаждаясь шумом из-за своей поразительной завышенной ставки.</p>
<p>      Валери уже вела Дерека к лестнице, ведущей на танцпол, когда до него дошло, что аукционная часть вечера подошла к концу. Победители торгов подходили к столу для сбора пожертвований, а участников аукциона подталкивали к ним, чтобы они встретились со своей парой на вечер. </p>
<p>      Дерек застал Стайлза со своим отцом, который, без сомнения, допрашивал его о происхождении новоприобретённого богатства. Самодовольная ухмылка на лице Стайлза говорила о том, что шериф ничего не добился, и его сыну это очень нравилось. Стайлз повернулся к нему с улыбкой, когда Дерек подошёл к ним.</p>
<p>      — Дерек! — закричал он. — Мой невероятно общительный спутник на этот вечер! </p>
<p>      Обычно лексикон у Дерека был довольно обширным, но спад адреналина, который сопровождался сильной тревогой, означал, что в голове у него творилась полная каша, а ещё накатывала накопившаяся усталость. Он не смог выдавить из себя ничего, кроме неохотной ухмылки. </p>
<p>      Улыбка Стайлза немного увяла, и он повернулся, чтобы шлёпнуть отца в грудь тыльной стороной ладони.</p>
<p>      — Прости, папочка, — сказал он. — Не хотелось бы тебя бросать, но у нас с Дереком запланирован очень романтический вечер, и мы не можем опоздать. Было бы обидно потерять нашу бронь в одном прекрасном местечке на Арубе лишь потому, что мы опоздали на наш рейс.</p>
<p>      Шериф выразительно закатил глаза, а затем одарил их обоих взглядом, ясно говорившим, что он ещё не закончил этот разговор и в конце концов он переговорит с ними обоими. Но он ушёл без дальнейших жалоб, направляясь на помощь к столу для пожертвований. Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и покачнулся на пятках, выдыхая воздух с надутыми щеками.</p>
<p>      — Итак, — сказал он. — У тебя на лице написано, что ты хочешь как можно скорее отсюда убраться.</p>
<p>      — Прошу, — лишь ответил Дерек.</p>
<p>      Он последовал за Стайлзом, позволив тому проложить бульдозером путь сквозь толпу людей в направлении парковки. Они прошли мимо Валери, которая запрокинула голову, смеясь над чем-то, что сказал её кавалер, и Уилкинса, который принимал преувеличенно сексуальные позы, пока его пара делала снимки на телефон. Они выглядели так, будто им было весело, как будто всё это было пустяком и они были решительно настроены извлечь из этой ситуации всё возможное.</p>
<p>      Дерек наклонил голову вниз и пошёл быстрее.</p>
<p>      Свежий воздух был холодным, но приятным, особенно после тесного и настойчивого давления тёплых тел внутри здания. Дерек глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Стайлз уже прислонился к своему джипу, наблюдая за ним с хмурым видом, который мгновенно исчез. </p>
<p>      — Залезай, куколка, — сказал он и хлопнул по крыше. — Мы же не хотим опоздать на вечер танцев босиком, верно?</p>
<p>      Дерек закатил глаза. Это было настолько нелепо, что непроизвольно часть напряжения в его плечах исчезла. Он забрался на пассажирское сиденье и сказал:</p>
<p>      — Больше чтобы так меня не называл.</p>
<p>      — Как скажешь, лапуля, — подмигнул ему Стайлз, прежде чем завести мотор.</p>
<p>      Нелепо. Сверх меры глупо и явно ничего не значит, как и всё, что касалось Стайлза. На самом деле они не собирались ни на бурную ночь в Арубу, ни на танцы босиком (как будто такие вещи до сих пор существовали в наши дни). Большие планы и ласковые прозвища были лишь одной большой шуткой, и от этого ситуация казалась <em>безопасной</em>.</p>
<p>      И всё равно Дерек снова начал немного нервничать. Потому что он не знал, куда <em>на самом деле</em> направлялся Стайлз. Все шутки в сторону, они куда-то ехали, и Стайлз фактически купил себе целый вечер с ним — на деньги Дерека, конечно, но никто больше об этом не знал, и разве имеет значение, откуда они взялись? — и, может быть, он действительно хотел пойти куда-то, сделать что-то, получить какую-то выгоду. В конце концов, он оказал Дереку услугу. Он должен был ожидать, что получит хоть <em>что-то</em> от этой сделки.</p>
<p>      В любой другой вечер Дерек, возможно, одобрил бы эту идею. Он мог бы ухватиться за возможность провести романтический вечер со Стайлзом, даже если бы он произошёл не в традиционном виде. Он думал об этом неделями, даже месяцами и всё пытался заставить себя пригласить его. Но сегодня он не мог этого сделать. Не когда он был измотан и боролся с этим иррациональным чувством пойманного в ловушку и прижатого к стене. Не когда он не мог точно сказать, <em>насколько</em> это всё было шуткой.</p>
<p>      Дерек был так поглощён своими мыслями, что едва обратил внимание на нехарактерное для Стайлза молчание. Только когда они подъехали к лофту Дерека, он понял, что Стайлз не сказал ни единого слова за всю дорогу. Его мысли оборвались, когда Стайлз припарковал джип прямо перед его домом и откинулся на спинку сиденья. </p>
<p>      — Приехали, — весело сказал Стайлз. — Спасибо, что выбрали «Стилински Эйрлайнс», хорошего вечера.</p>
<p>      Дерек в недоумении заморгал, внезапно почувствовав, как мучительно медленно он соображает.</p>
<p>      — Ты просто… высадишь меня? </p>
<p>      Улыбка Стайлза слегка дрогнула, и он пожал плечами.</p>
<p>      — Ну да? — он почесал затылок. — У тебя был такой вид, будто ты вот-вот сбежишь. Я подумал, что ты просто захочешь вернуться домой.</p>
<p>      Дерек посмотрел на окна своего лофта, тёмные и пустые, благословенно свободные от людей, которые чего-нибудь от него хотели, и от внезапного прилива облегчения у него слегка закружилась голова. И всё же он спросил:</p>
<p>      — Ты не против?</p>
<p>      Он обернулся и увидел, что Стайлз грызёт ноготь на большом пальце — сколько Дерек его помнил, Стайлз всегда так делал, когда нервничал. </p>
<p>      — Почему я должен быть против? — спросил он чуть приглушённо. — В этом и была вся суть, разве нет? Что ты не хочешь участвовать во всей этой свистопляске.</p>
<p>      — Да, но… — Дерек заёрзал на сиденье, не понимая, зачем он вообще это делает. Стайлз давал ему свободу. Он уже должен быть наверху, в кровати, а не говорить: — Ты заплатил за вечер.</p>
<p>      Стайлз фыркнул.</p>
<p>      — Чувак, ты заплатил. — Он перестал грызть ноготь и вытащил из кармана куртки смятый бумажный пакет. — Забирай свою непристойную сумму денег обратно. Точнее то, что от неё осталось. Там всё, клянусь, я ничего не крал. Может, я и нищий студент колледжа, но не <em>настолько</em> же.</p>
<p>      Дерек взял пакет. Он не стал проверять содержимое, просто сжал деньги в руке, снова поворачиваясь к окну. Ладонь, опустившаяся на его плечо, испугала его, но Стайлз лишь фыркнул и снова подтолкнул его, сделав другой рукой подгоняющий жест.</p>
<p>      — Просто иди, чувак, — сказал он. — Не беспокойся обо мне. Ты купил себе очень дорогой вечер непрерывного одиночества, прямо как ты и любишь. Так что иди и наслаждайся им.</p>
<p>      Дерек открыл дверь и уже собирался было выйти, когда поймал себя на мысли, что колеблется. Он прикусил губу, глядя в тёмные пустые окна, потом оглянулся на Стайлза, бесцельно постукивающего большими пальцами по рулю. Без какой-либо сознательной мысли на этот счёт рот Дерека произнёс:</p>
<p>      — Хочешь зайти?</p>
<p>      Брови Стайлза чуть не соскочили с его лица от удивления.</p>
<p>      — Что… Я думал, ты… — Он закрыл рот и просто уставился на Дерека, а Дерек пытался не съёжиться под пристальным взглядом. Но своё предложение обратно не забрал.</p>
<p>      Наконец, Стайлз произнёс:</p>
<p>      — Ты не против? — прямо как Дерек несколько минут назад.</p>
<p>      Дереку хотелось сказать, что он никогда не был против компании Стайлза. Или что он неделями ждал такой возможности и не мог позволить ей ускользнуть от него. Или что лофт всегда казался слегка пустым по вечерам. Или что он не любил одиночество настолько уж сильно, как казалось всем остальным.</p>
<p>      Он хотел сказать много такого, от чего его сердце билось быстрее. Но в итоге он просто покачал головой. Небольшая улыбка, которая расцвела на лице Стайлза — меньше и бесконечно ярче, чем та шутливая ухмылка — нисколько не замедлила его движения, но на этот раз он не возражал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>